If I Close My Eyes
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: RhynoStacy with lots of angst. Well, hopefully, because FF.net is making this hard to upload Xx Just my luck. Read and Review and ROCK ON!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Spoilers: The Smackdown from 2001ish where Stacy debuts in Baltimore and distracts Rhyno with her leggies. And Rhyno then proceeds to lose his match. This story is under the Wrong Way World (WWW) which pretty much all you need to know is that Stacy Keibler was never in WCW, just ECW, and she was a prostitute before Spike Dudley brought her off the streets and into wrestling. You can read those stories (Wrong Way, All She Keeps Inside Isn't on the Label) but you don't need to know them to understand this.  
  
I own no none of the characters you recognize, the WWF(E) does. I don't mean any disrespect to the following characters and I'm not making any money off of this, so please don't sue!  
  
If I Close My Eyes  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
----------------  
  
Rhyno felt his eye twitching as he waited for the slow moving elevator.  
  
"Fuck this," he muttered darkly as he grabbed his bags and half-ran up the stairs to get to his hotel room.  
  
It had been a bad night for Rhyno. He lost his Hardcore Belt, HIS Hardcore Belt damnit, to that stupid, bucktoothed Canadian Test. Test! Out of all the people to lose that belt too.. Why in Gods name did it have to be Test? He was as Hardcore as Chris Jericho was a gentleman! Rhyno could see and understand if he had lost the belt to his buddy Raven or Al Snow or a Dudley brother, all ECW Alumni which was fine with him. But, Test? It made Rhyno pissed as hell.  
  
He hit the door to his room in anger and smirked dangerously when he felt the wood break under his fist.  
  
Oh! And if it wasn't bad enough that he had lost to Test... Because as everyone knows Test could NEVER beat him like he did. No way. He had lost because of her. Stacy fucking Keibler. What the hell was she doing there, let along walking out with Shane McMahon? He was sure that the other guys in the back were probably calling her a slut or whore or whatever. But, Rhyno was just confused. Oh yeah, and sexually frustrated. It had been a long, long time since he had last seen those long, long legs that literally led up to heaven. In fact, he was sure if he thought hard enough, he could still remember how they taste...  
  
Rhyno grunted. "Enough thinking. All I need is a nice, long, cold shower and then bed. Sleep will be good for me."  
  
Then he smirked as he got his toiletries and towel out, "Me Rhyno! Me Man Beast! Me... really need to get a room mate, because now I'm beginning to talk to myself..."  
  
* 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Still own nothing. FF.net still not letting me upload this at the speed I want. Also, I forgot to mention before: ROCK ON! ^_^  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
----  
  
The cold shower did little douse his anger, but at least he had kind of stopped thinking about Stacy. Kind of. The last time he had seen her was at the last ECW show. She and Dawn Marie were fighting over something. A comb, a stick of lipstick, maybe even a man, Rhyno wasn't sure. But, when he walked by Stacy stopped glaring daggers at Dawn Marie and smiled sweetly at him and waved cheerfully. And then went back to calling Dawn Marie a bitch.  
  
Ah, the mysterious femme fatale known to the world as Stacy Keibler.  
  
"What da fuck..." Speak of the temptress herself.  
  
Stacy Keibler was sleeping on his bed.  
  
Rhyno's eyebrow rose.  
  
Stacy Keibler was sleeping on his bed in lingerie. Very sexy lingerie. Very, very sexy lingerie that made Rhyno's body almost instantly respond.  
  
"Shit, and I just took a cold shower," he muttered. "All right, this is weird..." he said as he moved closer to the bed. "Why is she not moving? I'm not exactly the most quietest..." he trailed off as he saw a note next to Stacy. He shrugged and reached over to pick it up.  
  
A present for you. So sorry about the belt. Talk to you soon.  
  
Shane McMahon.  
  
Realization dawned on Rhyno's face. "Of all the low down dirty..." he muttered darkly. Shane McMahon wanted him to have sex with Stacy! Now it's not like the idea hadn't flown through Rhyno's head --more then once, he'll be the first to admit-- but, that was on his own terms. Not with her like this! Not with her probably unconscious! "That would explain the slight bump on the top of her head..." he mumbled.  
  
He hesitantly, yet gently, put his hand in her hair to push some of the shimmering gold off of her angelic face.  
  
He muttered quietly, thinking out loud again, "Well, I guess she ain't waking up anytime soon..." he shrugged slightly, his hair falling in waves on his naked shoulders. He searched around in his bag and found a pair of boxers. Usually he slept in the nude-probably living up to his 'man beast' nickname, but he figured since there was only one bed in the room and his back was too screwed up to sleep on the bed, he was just going to have to share the bed with her. And, putting on clothes would be the smartest thing to do in case Stacy should happen to wake up before he could explain himself. Having him naked, wouldn't be one of the best things for him to be.  
  
After putting on his boxers, he went back to Stacy and put his arms gently under her back so he could easily pick her light body up off of the top of the covers, to underneath them. He got in on the other side of the bed, kissing the top of Stacy's head before falling into an exhausted slumber.  
  
* 


End file.
